Ghost of you
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: Elena and Damon couldn't deny it any longer. In the end Stefan knew it would happen. What happens when he sees one of Damon's ex's over the years? Will Damon be able to see her and not fall in love again? Will Elena and Stefan be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I do not own TVD. I only own my character. I hope you guys like it! I've recently started watching this and I'm in love with it now! I have no idea why it took me so long to watch it. I thought I'd try something that came to mind while I watched it. **

"Elena."

Stefan whispered as he sat on a couch. The couch was in a home in New Orleans, Louisiana. He left Mystic falls the day he saw Elena and Damon together. It wasn't just hanging out or trying to figure anything out, they were like a couple, Kissing, holding hands, smiling. He was stupid to believe that this wouldn't happen. He should have learned from the first time, Damon would always do this. He looked up, a glass of human blood in his hands, and smiled at the girl who sat across from him.

He hadn't seen Leigh in years; it was a shock to him that he remembered she even lived in New Orleans, and a shock that she hadn't moved yet. He took her in, remembering when he and Damon were around her before. Her dyed fiery red hair was short and straight now, it framed her face perfectly. Her dark grey eyes watched him, he never realized how well they fit her, or how they shined when she looked at him. Her pale skin was marked with a few tattoos', only one of which was visible all the time.

"Stefan, you're going to have to stop this," She looked at him, a glass of bourbon in her hands.

Stefan set the glass down and ran a hand through his short brown hair," I Just.. I can't.. I can't believe this happened.. Again."

"You should have known. Damon will never change, he hasn't changed yet. Well he did briefly, but it obviously didn't last long. Otherwise he'd probably be here with me or I'd be somewhere else."

"I know. I was stupid to think he ever would. At first it seemed like he was. I'm just stupid. I won't be going back there again."

"Does she really mean this much to you?" Leigh looked at him, her eyes full of warmth.

Stefan looked up at her, she could see the hurt in her eyes. A frown started to form on her face as she thought. "What if I go back with you?"

"What?"

"Well… Damon hasn't seen me in years. I'm sure I still have an effect on him, maybe not one like Elena. You can go back to school. I can enroll if I need to and be there with you and her. I'm sure we could get between her and Damon."

He watched Leigh, studying her. He would have never thought about it. He actually wouldn't have ever asked her to go back to Mystic Falls. "I can't ask that of you."

She looked at him; her expression went from a warm comfort one to a serious one. "I can manage to be there again. It's been a long time, and I'm sure the people who were there aren't now. There's many new generations since then."

He looked at her, "Really? You'd be okay going?"

She nodded, " I would.. Now are you okay pretending to be in a relationship with me? We can't just be friends, that won't come between them."

Stefan looked at her for a long moment, taking a drink from his glass. "I would. You know Damon's really going to hate me."

She smiled, "I'm sure he will, but if Elena comes to her senses then you won't have to worry about him while you live life with her."

After talking the two had gone to bed, They planned to leave early in the morning to drive to Mystic Falls. While laying down Leigh closed her eyes, as she thought on everything memories came flooding back to her.

"_Lee," A messy brown haired boy looked at her. _

_She looked into his cobalt blue eyes, they were full of worry, she knew this wasn't going to be good. "What Dae?" _

_He looked at her, not moving an inch, "I.. I want to spend eternity with you." _

"_What?" _

"_I want to spend eternity with you," He pulled out a small black box from his coat pocket. _

_She looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "Eternity is an awfully long time." _

"_I know. That's why I said that. I love you.. I love you more than I ever did her." _

_She looked at him, he was referring to Katharine. He had told her everything about him and Stefan, and her. He never really told anyone about it, unless they were important. As she stood there staring off, he reached with his free hand and grabbed hers. She let him take it, a few minutes later realizing what she did. _

"_I can't Damon. I just can't." She sighed, everything was still so new to her. _

"_Please?" He pleaded, "Why not?" _

"_I can't Damon. Maybe in the future." _

Leigh opened her eyes and shot up. She looked around, noticing Stefan on her bed. He was watching her, she must have been crying, he looked like he was concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhh.. Yea.. I'm fine, ready to go?" She looked outside noticing the sky getting a bit lighter.

"You know if you can't do this, it's okay with me."

"No, no, I'm fine. Let's just get on the road, it's quite a drive."

"Was it Damon?" he watched her, looking for any signs.

She nodded as she grabbed her bags. She walked out of the house and to her Cadillac CTS-V sedan. She opened the trunk and threw her bags in it, then getting inside the car. Once Stefan got to the car he tossed his bags with hers and got in the passenger's side. The beginning of the ride was pretty quiet. As they entered Mystic Falls, it was night. Stefan told her how to get to the boarding house. Once at the house she parked and they both got out, grabbing their bags and going inside.

Damon was sitting on the couch with a book, Elena was next to him. As the front door opened they looked at each other, then waiting to see who was coming inside. As Stefan and Leigh walked into the room, both Damon and Elena's eyes went wide. Elena grabbed Damon's arm and froze.

"Stefan," Damon stated.

"Hello Brother," Stefan smiled as he grabbed Leigh's hand.

**R&R! I hope it was good, and I want to continue it, but I don't if no one is reading it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Another chapter! I don't own TVD, as much as I'd love to own Damon. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Damon glared at the two people who stood in front of him. Things were just getting better in Mystic Falls. The deaths had calmed down, the people were getting better, and Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were safe, even at school now. He never expected Stefan to come back, and he never thought he'd see Leigh again. He couldn't help but look at Leigh the most, even Elena being next to him, holding on to him, couldn't change that.

"What are you doing here?" He heard Elena's voice. He realized he wasn't saying anything, just staring.

"I came back. While I was gone I realized I can't just leave. Not yet anyway, in a few years maybe," Stefan spoke as he kept Leigh close to him.

"Is this the future?" Damon heard himself say.

Leigh looked at him and smiled, "You remember that."

"I remember everything _Lee_." He shook his head as he scooted to the edge of the couch.

"I don't think so Dae," It pained her to say that, but he did call her Lee and what came next from her mouth pained her more. She lifted the hand that had Stefan's entangled with hers, "I have someone."

Damon looked between Stefan and Leigh, his eyes filled with fury, "So glad someone was there to help you _brother_." He looked at Elena and stood up, grabbing her hand, "Come on, let's take you home."

Stefan and Leigh moved out of the way so Damon and Elena could leave. Once outside Damon saw the Cadillac in the yard, he balled his fists and walked over to the car. He ignored Elena calling his name as he kicked the car a few times. He let out a small noise as he kicked the car. Seconds later Leigh had him against the car, her hand choking him. Damon kept moving his legs and hands, trying to stop Leigh. It was useless, she was just as strong as he was, she has lived off of human blood her whole vampire life.

Elena started screaming, Stefan grabbed her before she could run over to the two. "Leave them," He said calmly.

She glared at him, "No. She's hurting him."

"He'll be okay; she won't do too much damage."

Before Elena could say anything they heard Leigh. "Hit my car again and it'll be worse than this."

Damon narrowed his eyes on her; he closed his eyes before she saw anything in his eyes. All of his memories of her came flooding back, at this moment he would love to just kiss her. But he realized this is not the moment. Elena was here, and he couldn't bring himself to break Elena's heart. He was in love with Leigh, he always would be, but it would take time to ever show that towards her. It would take Elena leaving, if she ever did.

"Why are you here?" He choked out.

"Stefan said he had some things to finish here, I didn't want to be too far from him so I came here."

Damon tried to laugh, "I know that's a lie. Let me go, Elena needs to get home before her brother gets worried."

Leigh let go of his neck, making him crash to the ground. He stood up and glared at her then looked at her car. "There's no damage," Then he grabbed Elena and they walked off to his car.

As Damon and Elena walked into her house they were met by Alaric and Jeremy. After Jenna died Alaric moved in with them to help them. Both were still in school, so they could use him. Alaric looked at Damon and raised an eye brow. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No," Damon stated with an attitude.

"Damon, tell them or I will."

Damon groans as he looked around, "Someone is back. And he brought a vampire with him, one that hasn't been here in years."

"And?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"And, she doesn't need to be here."

"Tell me about her Damon," Elena cut in.

"I can't."

"No, Elena's right. Tell us anything you know about her," Alaric spoke up as he walked towards the living room.

Everyone walked into the room and sat down on the couch; Damon ran a hand through his hair and sighed before speaking. "Her name is Leigh Lockwood. She was born in 1886, here in Mystic Falls. She later ended up in New Orleans. I met her in 1904. She found out who I was a year later. She loved horses, well her human life she did. She had an accident; I couldn't handle losing her then so I gave her my blood to save her. Obviously I had to explain everything to her.

"I had no idea Stefan was tracking me. In 1906, he found me. Leigh was the second person I ever loved; she actually helped me to learn to love after Katharine. Anyway, I had no idea he found me. Ironically around that time I had been keeping some of my blood in Leigh, just incase anything happened again while she was on her horses. Stefan was out for revenge. He hated me for everything with Katharine, and he had been following me and Leigh around for a while. He realized I was in love with her. One night while we were out, grooming her horses he tried to kill her.

"I hated myself for taking her choice from her, but with my blood in her system, and Stefan, I had to turn her. I couldn't think of what it would be like if I let her die. I would have had to get myself killed. Surprisingly after the change she didn't hate me. I helped her to control her hunger. I… I had told her I wanted to spend eternity with her, shortly after her change. She didn't want to, or at least not then. I haven't been able to see her since, and that was 105 years ago. Seeing her tonight brought everything back. As well as seeing her with Stefan, she hated him. I never knew she forgave him. Apparently she did though.

Damon sat there as he finished talking. Elena grabbed him as she saw tears forming in his eyes. Alaric and Jeremy looked, both in shock. "Do we know why Stefan brought her here?" Alaric asked.

"No, I have no idea. She told me she'd never set foot here. I don't know what changed her mind."

"We'll have to keep an eye on her. This would be easier if one of us were closer to Stefan," Alaric continued talking, thinking of anything he could.

"What if I try and get close to Leigh? She is going to school with us isn't she? I'll make sure Bonnie is okay with it first though. But if she's a student Ric wouldn't work, since he's a teacher."

"Good idea," Damon smirked.

"Jeremy doesn't need to be getting into this."

"Yes, Elena I do. And I am. I'll speak with her tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day Leigh and Stefan pulled into the school parking lot. As the got out and grabbed the others hand, everyone was staring, including Elena and Damon who were with Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Jeremy. After all it isn't everyday someone pulls up with one of the most expensive Cadillac's. They walked through the crowd smiling, knowing they would be watched till they got inside.<p>

Once inside Stefan showed her the office. Twenty minutes later and some compelling Leigh was officially a high school student again. Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline watched her from the hall. They all froze as she turned around.

"Oh Hello Elena," She smiled as she walked passed them, meeting up with Stefan and kissing him.

"Are you really going to let me not interfere?" Jeremy asked as they all watched.

"Interfere with what?" Bonnie asked.

Elena sighed as they watched the two walk to their first class, which happened to have pretty much everyone except Jeremy. "Jeremy wants to get close to Leigh, to help me, Damon, and Alaric with figuring her and Stefan out."

"Then let him."

"You're okay with it?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yea, I'm sure he can do it. We three will be around to protect him. She's staying at the boarding house isn't she?"

"I think so, that's where they stayed last night anyway."

"Well then, stay with Damon when Jeremy is there, and at your house you and Alaric will be there. And other places at least one of us will be there."

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed it! I'll get more up soon, I have to work all weekend and I still need to update my Hart of Dixie one. Read and Review! Reviews keep me writing quicker =] it motivates me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries, just Leigh and the idea in this story. **

**Chapter 3: **

Jeremy ran over to the Cadillac yelling at Stefan. Once he got to them he stopped, catching his breath and looked between them both.

"Stefan, I need a ride home, do you think I can get one?" He looked at Leigh and held out a hand, "Hi, I'm Jeremy."

She raised a brow as she looked at him then took his hand, "I'm Leigh."

He smiled as he shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you, and this is your car?"

"Yes, you can get in for a ride if you'd like," She smiled at him, the smile she only used on Damon all those years ago.

He smiled as he opened the back door," Stefan knows where my house is."

Leigh followed Stefan's directions; Jeremy noticed they held hands the entire time. He watched them closely trying to figure out what to say. He had to somehow get close to Leigh, but with Stefan he wasn't sure if that would work. She parked in front of his house and saw Damon's car.

"Is Elena related to you?" She turned around to Jeremy.

"She's my sister," He nodded towards her.

"_Lee," She turned to the all familiar voice. She was looking around her room, she had so many memories in this room. _

"_Yes, Dae?"_

"_It's time to go." _

_She nodded, trying to keep together. She didn't want to leave but she knew she had to, at least for a while. New Orleans was her home. They left the house, she hoped she'd return to it one day just how it is, and they headed to the train station. They boarded a train to take them north. She knew he wanted to get her to Mystic Falls again, but she never belonged there, she vowed to never return, at least not until some people have died that live there. _

_As they rode the train in silence he spoke up," I wish you would reconsider." _

_She smiled lightly, "I know. Right now I can't say it."_

"_Lee. I love you." _

"_I know you do. And you know I love you, I always will." She sighed lightly looking at the scenery passing by._

"_What is so hard about this?" He tried to keep his tone the same. _

"_I have to figure myself out again. I have to figure out this new me. I can't ask you to wait, but I can tell you in the future, I can give you eternity." _

Leigh snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Stefan. She didn't notice Jeremy had left the car. She started it back up and pulled away from the curb, heading back to the boarding house.

"You have to stop this."

"Stop what?" She kept her eyes on the road.

"Remembering things, remembering him, like you told me once, you have to stop. I know you never moved on. If I'm right with that, why the hell have you never told him? He's tortured himself over you."

"Stop Stefan."

"No, I really want to know. I know you forgave me for everything, and I know pushing right now could cause that rift again, but seriously, quit torturing yourself if you're not going to tell him anything. I saw how you looked at him when we got here; I just hope he didn't catch that."

"Oh I'm sure he caught it. He's much smarter than you think Stefan."

Stefan shook his head, "Okay, okay. I'll stop. To make this work, we have to not hate each other. Want to turn around and get a drink?"

She smiled as she slowed, flipping the car into the other lane, "That sounds great."

They got to the grille, as they walked in they grabbed hands, passing people watching them. Leigh took the seat next to Alaric, as she sat she grabbed Stefan, kissing him softly. Stefan tried not to look too surprised; however this was the first time she had ever kissed him. He wondered if it was just for show, after he opened his eyes and saw Alaric watching them.

"Oh Alaric, how are you?" He smiled.

Alaric kept his eyes on Leigh, "Stefan, I'm good. Who is your new lady friend?"

"This would be Leigh," He smiled.

She reached her hand out, grabbing Alaric's, "It's nice to meet you, Alaric? That name sounds familiar, it's not common." Her hand caught the ring on his finger and she froze before letting his hand go.

"I'm not from here."

"Neither am I," She smiled as she grabbed the drink the bartender slid over to her and Stefan.

"Alaric!" A voice called and suddenly arms were around him. As Leigh looked she saw Elena, Damon not far behind. She grabbed Stefan's hand trying to avoid them. She could feel Damon's eyes on her, she groaned and grabbed Stefan, smiling at him before she grabbed his neck softly and pulled him into a kiss. She tried to make it as passionate as she could, as real as she could.

A split second after starting the kiss, she felt arms grab her then pulling her back. She tried to keep Stefan's hands but the grip was too strong. She gave up and allowed the hands pull her outside. Once outside she glared, upset that Damon was the one. She punched him in the arm and walked towards the cars, trying to keep herself calm. She was outside the Grille. She couldn't do too much to him, not here, not in the day.

"What Damon?"

"What the hell… You're all over my brother."

"And? I'm not with you anymore Dae, I haven't been for ages." She crossed her arms watching him. His expression hurt her, but she had to try and ignore it.

"What if I want you to be?"

"No Dae. We are not, I'm not doing that to Stefan." She looked down.

"REALLY? You would date my brother, knowing I still love you as I did back then, knowing I waited for you, I WAITED for you, and you're just going to ignore all of that as if it we're nothing? I LOVE YOU LEE."

Leigh looked away, holding back the tears. She couldn't find any words to say, she just shook her head and walked back into the Grille. She grabbed Stefan's hand and pulled at it, nodding towards the door when he looked at her. She couldn't find any words to say, she was afraid of how her voice would sound. All she wanted was to get out of there. When Stefan finally understood he walked outside with her, holding her hand tightly, like he really cared.


End file.
